What They Do Best
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda Sequel to 'Simple Needs' BUT You don't have to read one to read the other.


Pairing: Sharon/Brenda

A/N: Sequel to my story 'Simple Needs'. I realized that Sharon brought her notepad, but she didn't leave with it. And we all know how important her notepad is to her... Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

–

Brenda hadn't made it back to her office until the end of the day. She sat down in her chair, letting out a deep sigh as she looked out to her almost empty murder room. Only Flynn and herself were left and he was packing up to leave. She knew she should head home herself, she was sure that her husband was already there, awaiting her arrival like he always did, but she didn't feel like going home yet. She sat up in her chair, looking over the paperwork that laid across her desk, taking up almost every available space. She was grabbing a report when she noticed the small notepad sitting on the far end of her desk. She reached for the small book, a smile falling on her lips when she realized that it was the Captain's.

She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and scrolled down to her name in her contacts. The phone rang twice and then the Captain answered.

"Hello," Sharon answered.

"I have somethin' that belongs to you," Brenda said to her as her finger trailed down the book.

"What do you have, Brenda Leigh?" Sharon asked.

Brenda smiled. She loved the way that her name sounded coming from Sharon's beautiful mouth. "Your notepad," she told her and started gathering her papers together.

"Shoot," Sharon said in an almost whisper. "I was looking for that everywhere and I really needed it earlier."

Brenda put the notepad on top of the folders she was taking with her and then reached for her bag. "Are you home?" Brenda asked her as she put the pile of things into her big bag.

"Yes," Sharon said too quickly.

Brenda smiled and stood from her seat, making sure she had everything and then left her office. "I'll bring you the notepad then," Brenda told her.

"You need to go home, Brenda Leigh." Sharon told her.

"I'm comin' over," Brenda said, letting her know that she'd already made up her mind. "I'm hangin' up now," she said and hung up the phone without another word.

Brenda got on the elevator, pushing the button to the basement and then leaned against the wall. She needed to call her husband, tell him something, anything. She didn't want to tell him that she'd be home late because she knew that was a lie. As soon as she called the brunette she'd decided that she wouldn't be going home, so there was no point in telling him she'd just be late because she was sure she wouldn't be home at all. She knew Sharon knew that too; Brenda never went over to her house and just left, not that Sharon had ever tried to make her. They stole every moment they had, and they took advantage of the rare occasions when they were alone in a place that wasn't work. So, when Brenda would make up some reason to show up at Sharon's house, Brenda always knew that the brunette would be welcoming her in with an unspoken promise in the air.

The elevator dinged, breaking her from her thoughts and she walked out of the elevator. She put her bag in the passenger seat and pulled her phone out from her pocket, knowing she needed to figure out what to say to her husband. She decided it could wait until later and drove over to Sharon's house. Once she was outside the house she looked down at her phone. She turned off her ignition and then picked up her phone, going to text messages instead of calling him. '_Something came up, I can't make it home. I'll see you tomorrow. Brenda.'_ She sent the text and for a moment she almost felt guilty, but not quite.

She checked herself in her mirror, fixed her lipstick and then grabbed her bag. She walked to the Captain's house quickly, her heels clicking on the concrete with each step. She rang the doorbell and heard the sound of Sharon's heels on the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" Sharon's soft voice was low, almost a purr.

Brenda shivered, she could hear the lust rolling off of her tongue. "It's me," Brenda said. Sharon unlocked the door, but didn't open it.

"It's open," she called out a moment later and Brenda slowly opened the door. Brenda walked in cautiously, closing the door behind her and locking it. "Come in the kitchen, honey," Sharon said slowly and softly.

Brenda bit her lip; she loved when Sharon called her honey and she always seemed to purr it in a way that sent pleasant shocks to her core. Brenda walked to the kitchen and stopped when she reached the entryway. Her mouth fell open, her bag dropped the floor and her eyes shamelessly raked over the Captain's body. Sharon was leaning against the kitchen island, her back against it and most of her body on full display for the blonde. Sharon wore almost nothing, only a button down shirt, which buttons were undone, red lacy panties, a pair of black stilettos and her glasses. Brenda moaned softly and felt every part of her body hum with arousal.

Sharon smirked. "See something you like," she purred, throwing her head back. Her hair flowed over her back and her eyes met Brenda's.

Brenda licked her lips. "Hey," Brenda barely got out before she moaned again. She was going to melt into a puddle just from looking at her. Sharon looked attractive to Brenda in anything she wore... or didn't wear, but right now Sharon looked more than attractive, she looked... delicious.

"You just going to stand over there?" Sharon asked, leaning back further on the island, exposing her bare breasts.

Brenda walked over to Sharon slowly, her eyes traveling up bare, toned legs and then up equally muscled thighs, over her panty covered center and then up her smooth stomach and ample breasts. Brenda took in every curve of the brunette's body. The almost hidden hips under the white shirt, the curve of her ass, and then she moved up to her face and smiled when Sharon smiled at her. Brenda stopped directly in front of her, their bodies so close that Brenda could feel Sharon's hardened nipples poking into her.

Sharon looked into Brenda's darkened eyes as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I almost thought you wouldn't make it," Sharon whispered on to Brenda's lips.

Brenda felt a pang of sadness, but that was quickly washed away when Sharon kissed her bottom lip, drawing it into her warm mouth. Brenda had a weakness for this woman, one that she could never explain, but Sharon always seemed to know just what to do and when to do it. Brenda moaned again and could feel Sharon's smirk through the kiss. Brenda rolled her eyes, but smiled as well. She pulled Sharon by her shirt, pulled her closer to her, deepening the kiss. Brenda felt her body melting, molding with Sharon's; the two of them becoming one. She slid her tongue across the older woman's soft bottom lip, and then nipped it and felt Sharon's mouth open to her.

"Mmmm," Sharon moaned and slid her fingers into soft blonde curls. She loved the feeling of Brenda's warm mouth on her own, the way Brenda's tongue snaked between her lips and tasted her mouth fully. She gently scraped Brenda's scalp as she felt her tongue on the roof of her mouth. The blonde moaned into her mouth, eliciting a moan from her as well. Sharon felt like she could kiss her forever and if air wasn't a necessity she would, but she needed to breathe and she felt like her lungs would explode if she didn't. She moved away from Brenda's mouth and rested her forehead against hers.

"You're wearing the heels," Brenda said once her breathing slowed down. She moved back and looked at the Captain's feet again, a deep, throaty groan escaped as she did. Her beautiful feet were cradled by a pair of five-inch, black leather pumps, with a pink lace up on the back of the heel. Brenda had gone with Sharon to buy them after she admitted to the older woman how much it turned her on when she was in heels.

Sharon used her foot to slide against the Chief's legs. "I am," she said in a husky tone, slowly dropping her foot, her heel clicking on the hard floor.

Brenda bit her lip and looked up from the woman's feet. Her eyes slowly moved up her legs, another thing that turned Brenda on and the heels were doing magical things to legs she already thought were beyond being perfect. Brenda knew she was insanely wet; she'd been wet since she saw the Captain earlier. But now, as she looked at the woman's legs, she felt herself become more aroused than she'd been all day. She looked up to Sharon, her brown eyes dark with unhidden lust and she saw the same look in her Captain's eyes.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Brenda cooed as she moved closer to the woman's ear. She licked the shell of the woman's ear and was rewarded with a slight moan.

"What do you want to do to me?" Sharon husked. She ran her foot against Brenda's leg again and felt Brenda tremble a little. She let her hands slide along the blonde's ass as she used her foot to caress her leg.

Brenda kissed her way down Sharon's neck, stopping only to nibble on her collarbone and pulse point. "I wanna do a lot to you," Brenda said to her as she moved to lick an erect nipple. Sharon moaned as her head fell back and her chest pushed forward into the capable blonde's mouth.

"Tell me," Sharon ordered before she let out a series of deep and slow moans.

Brenda sucked and licked Sharon's nipple and then placed a soft kiss on it. "I wanna," she started and then kissed her way to the other breast, "taste every part of your body," she said and then licked a circle around the rosy colored nipple. She moved up a little and kissed over the mark she'd left earlier, her mark, the mark that let Sharon know she was hers. "I wanna..." she sucked the nipple into her mouth and moaned when she felt nails digging into her lower back. She moved her kisses down a toned stomach as she continued, "I wanna make sure you know," she dipped her tongue into her navel as she fell to her feet, "just how much," she kissed each hip bone, "you mean to me."

Sharon moaned and her hips bucked without permission. Brenda was driving her crazy with every kiss and bite she placed on her body. "Show me," she purred as Brenda licked her inner thigh from bottom to top. "Oh," she moaned.

"I love your thighs," she murmured as she gently kissed the delicate flesh and watched as goosebumps covered it. She moved to the other one and did the same, motivated by the way Sharon's breath came out uneven and ragged. She squeezed Sharon's ass and then not-so-gently bit into her thigh, close to her hip.

"Oh, fuck," the older woman hissed. Her hips bucked again as Brenda's lips ghosted over her center and she was sure the blonde could smell her arousal and that only turned her on more. "Honey," Sharon whispered and Brenda looked up at her with twinkling eyes. She loved the way the blonde looked at her. When she smiled like that it made her smile and gave her butterflies.

"Yes," Brenda answered as her hands moved down Sharon's thighs and to her tight calves. Brenda bent down and licked behind Sharon's knee and the brunette came close to tumbling to the floor. She moaned and sighed as Brenda's tongue expertly teased the erogenous zone. Brenda smiled on to her skin and then moved to the other knee, giving it the same attention as her fingers massaged into her calves. Sharon trembled again and Brenda looked up at her. Her dark hair had fallen behind her, her eyes were dark, her lips parted and she oozed desire. Brenda moaned at the sight.

Brenda stood up and looked at Sharon slowly, deciding what she wanted to do to the woman and how. She could look at her all night and be pleased, but she knew that Sharon needed more. She bit her lip as her eyes fell on those legs again, the legs she had barely touched. Brenda moved closer to Sharon and kissed her feverishly. They moaned into the kiss, their tongues dwelling as their hands roamed each other's bodies. Sharon unbuttoned Brenda's shirt and pulled it off of her and then unfastened her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

Sharon wanted to see Brenda, but she didn't want to stop kissing her, not when Brenda's tongue moved against hers and lit a fire inside her. She moaned again, letting her fingers trail against Brenda's pale skin. She could feel Brenda's nipples on her skin, hard pebbles on her that demanded to be touched. She broke the kiss, biting Brenda's lip gently as she pulled away. She unbuttoned the Chief's pants and then unzipped them slowly, her eyes never leaving the blonde's. She let the pants fall and Brenda bent down to remove them, taking off her shoes as well. When she stood again, she was even shorter.

Brenda liked Sharon's height advantage; she barely had to duck her head now to envelope the Captain's nipple into her mouth... and that's exactly what she did. She slid the shirt off of Sharon and wrapped her arms around the woman's neck. Sharon lifted Brenda's head, removing her from her breast. Brenda looked into Sharon's eyes and for a moment they were quiet; Brenda's arms around the Captain's neck and Sharon's around the Chief's waist.

"I've missed you," Brenda whispered.

Sharon smiled a sad smile and then placed a soft kiss on Brenda's forehead. "I've missed you more," Sharon whispered back.

Brenda smiled and then leaned up and kissed the Captain quickly. "I wanna see you walk for me," Brenda whispered on her lips.

Sharon's eyebrow rose. "You want me to walk... for you?" Sharon asked her slowly. Brenda nodded her head and hummed a sound as she licked her lips. Sharon bit her lip and disentangled herself from the blonde. She started to walk away and then stopped to giggle, holding on to her stomach as she did.

Brenda smiled, loving the sound of the woman giggling. It was a beautiful sound, a sound that not only showed Brenda that Sharon was comfortable with her, but also a sound that made Brenda see how comfortable she was with Sharon. Brenda padded over to the woman with bare feet and wrapped her hands her waist from behind, peppering her shoulder blades and back with kisses. Sharon sighed and arched further into Brenda's embrace.

"How am I suppose to walk if you're..." Sharon moaned softly before she continued, "...kissing me like that?"

Brenda moved her hands to cup Sharon's breasts, taking pleasure in having the weight in her hands. She moaned as Sharon started to roll her hips on her. "You know what I thought about all day?" Brenda let her hands slide down her stomach, landing on her hips.

"Hm?" Sharon responded and then gasped when Brenda slipped her hand into her panties.

"Oh," Brenda moaned when she immediately was greeted with wetness. "I kept thinkin' 'bout how I could barely wait until Friday and all things I wanna do to you."

Sharon moaned. Brenda's fingers dipped into her wetness, touching her sensitive clit before teasing her by bypassing it. "Brenda Leigh," Sharon groaned. Brenda removed her hand and Sharon whimpered.

Wordlessly, Brenda led Sharon to the island and motioned for her to sit on it. She parted Sharon's legs, taking her position between them and then captured her lips in a heated kiss. Brenda enjoyed kissing Sharon almost as much as she enjoyed the other things she would use her mouth for when she was with her. Sharon kissed her like she was searching for something inside her and by the way she moaned into Brenda's mouth, Brenda was sure she had found it each and every time.

Brenda hooked her fingers into the Captain's panties and Sharon raised her hips so Brenda could remove them. Brenda separated from the kiss, pulling the red lace over the woman's heels and then taking the time to look at her legs again. "You have beautiful legs," Brenda whispered. Sharon lifted one leg on to the island, her heel clicking on the granite and quickly Brenda's lips were on it. Soft sighs fell from the brunette as Brenda kissed, licked and bit the woman's legs. She could feel Sharon's muscles spasm under her touch, could feel her squirm and she knew that she was enjoying it, maybe even as much as she was.

"Mmmm," Sharon moaned and threw her head back. She grabbed a hold of Brenda's hand and put it over her warm wet center, silently begging Brenda to touch her. Brenda removed her hand, but kissed her way up to the woman's center. She moaned when the earthy taste covered her tongue and moaned again when the smell of her arousal began to slowly intoxicate her. She slowly licked Sharon's glistening folds, her tongue gathering as much of the delicious fluids as it could. "Oh god," Sharon gasped as Brenda's tongue passed her clit.

Brenda shoved her tongue into Sharon's heated, wet canal. If sexy had a taste, Brenda was sure that Sharon tasted like it; she was delicious. She wanted to drink every ounce of Sharon's juices and she tried. Her tongue darted in and out of her, circled around the pulsating bundle of nerves and teased every inch of her wet center. She was in heaven as she listened to Sharon moan and groan under her mouth. She felt strong legs and thighs wrap around her and the heels of very expensive pumps sticking into her back. It was painful, but painful in a pleasurable way. She moaned on to Sharon's clit and felt Sharon raise her hips, thrusting herself into her mouth.

"Ooh... yeah... there, yes, there... oh, fuck... right there..." Sharon moaned as she shamelessly fucked the blonde's face. She knew she didn't have to tell her what to do. Brenda knew exactly what she was doing. Brenda was responsible for all of her best orgasms, so she was sure her assistance wasn't needed.

Brenda snaked her tongue back inside the brunette. She closed her eyes and let her tongue explore Sharon's center, let it move on its own with any instructions. She used her hands to grab on to Sharon's breasts and she not-so-gently pinched the nipples, reveling in the sound of her moan and groan repeatedly. She loved this; she loved being the reason for Sharon's pleasure. She smiled as she devoured her brunette lover and raked her fingers down her breasts, down her stomach, all the way down to her hips. She grabbed on to her hips, helping her keep the woman steady when she started to rock her hips erratically.

"Oh god," she moaned. Sharon dug her foot into Brenda's back, knowing the heel was scratching her skin, but unable to stop. Her body arched off the kitchen island, only her elbows and ass touched it as she began to wail at the top of her lungs. She moaned and panted and screamed as her orgasm ripped through her body. It was powerful, more powerful than it ever had been. She squeezed her eyes tightly, letting the pleasure and pain take over her body. All she saw was light, light and blonde curls, blonde curls belonging to the woman who was responsible for the torturous pleasure she was feeling. Her body started to relax slowly and she could feel Brenda kissing her inner thighs.

Brenda was released from the Captain's tight hold on her and she immediately started to kiss the milky and flushed skin on her thighs. Her skin tasted salty from the sweat. With her tongue, Brenda traced the outline of the Captain's calf muscles and then further down her legs, all the way down to her ankle.

Sharon was exhausted. She could feel the Chief's tongue on her, but she could barely process it. She wanted to sit up, but she realized that was more difficult than it usually would be. So she lied down as the sensations finally started to sink in and she allowed the blonde to continue whatever it was that she was doing.

Brenda moaned as her fingers slid over the leather. "I love your feet," Brenda purred as she slowly removed the shoe. She placed the shoe down on the floor gently and then moved to the other leg, giving it the same attention.

Sharon sat up when her second shoe was removed pulled the blonde to her lips. She pecked them once, twice, a third time and then she smiled. "Get up here," Sharon said sexily. Brenda stripped herself of her panties and let Sharon pull her up onto the kitchen island. She lied back down on her back and Brenda straddled her waist, leaning down and kissing her passionately. The large kitchen was soon filled with the sound of lips moving against each other and the sighs and moans that were emitted from each woman.

Sharon rolled them over; towering over her, her glasses sliding to the very tip of her nose. Brenda smiled as she looked at the beautiful face above her own. Sharon glowed, her skin was still flushed and her eyes sparkled like there were gold flecks in them. Brenda reached up and stroked her cheek and then pulled her down in a slow, lazy kiss. Their bodies rock together slowly as they kiss, their moans soft and sweet and slow. Their thighs rocked against the other's warm and wet centers, slowly teasing them as they kissed.

At that very moment nothing else mattered to either woman. There was only them, the two of them and their growing lust for one another. They didn't think about how they would one day have to end things between them or how they didn't want for that to happen. They didn't think about the man who was across town, in an empty house, wondering where his wife was. They didn't think about all the things they could lose. The only thing that mattered was that at that very moment they were together.

Sharon nipped Brenda's lip and then trailed hot kisses down her jaw, down her neck, down to her collarbone. She licked the delicate flesh until her tongue slid down into the hollow of her neck. She licked the sensitive spot and Brenda moaned with pleasure. Sharon sucked on the spot as Brenda squirmed under her, moving her hips with more force to get more pleasure. Sharon slid her body down until her face was hovering over Brenda's center. She licked her lips, already able to taste the blonde before her. She wasted no time, she could barely control herself as she began to lick and taste the tangy wetness spilling from the blonde.

"Mmmm," Brenda moaned as she clutched the sides of the island. Her eyes rolled back as the Captain pushed her further and further over the edge. "Sweet Jesus," she yelped as the brunette thrust her tongue inside her. She felt herself crumble into a million pieces as a blanket of ecstasy fell over her. "Yes, yes, yes, oh Sharon," she chanted repeatedly. She could no longer control her movements; her hips moved on their own, pushing harder on to the brunette's mouth.

Sharon hummed happily on to the blonde and found herself smiling on to Brenda's center when the blonde let out a strangled groan. She loved the sound of the blonde moaning and screaming out for her. She reached out for the blonde's body and held on to it, keeping her from falling off of the kitchen island. She felt Brenda tremble under her tight grasp and knew that she was close. She sucked on her harder and dug her nails into soft skin.

"Oh, baby... yes, yes... I'm... mmmm... gonna..." Brenda trailed of with a deep, throaty and sexy groan. Her body shook uncontrollably and she could barely breathe. She squeezed the sides of the kitchen island until her knuckles turned white. She couldn't take it, but Sharon wasn't going to stop, she never did. Brenda felt like her body was on fire; she was being tortured in the most pleasurable way. She felt her body calm down, but still the Captain continued. Brenda's body arched up; she could no longer lie down. She panted heavily and grabbed on to Sharon's head. Her intention was to remove her, but then she felt the powerful surge of electricity fighting its way through her again. She pulled her head to her, keeping the woman right where she was. "Fuck... oh fuck..." she screamed out and fell back. A second orgasm quickly approached her and she began to cry out. She moaned and screamed out in pleasure; pleasure that only Sharon could give her.

Sharon kissed her way to the blonde's mouth. She kissed the corner of her lips and then lied her head down on the blonde's chest. She traced the invisible shapes on Brenda's flushed, sweaty skin as she listened to her heartbeat. She felt Brenda's fingers run through her hair and she looked up. "How was that?"

Brenda grinned widely. "Amazing," she whispered and then lifted the Captain's head to hers. She kissed her softly, slowly and passionately.

"How about we get off of this? Hm?" Sharon asked, sitting up and then getting off of the island. She held her hand out and pulled the blonde to her feet.

Brenda stretched out her back, releasing some of the tension that she felt. Brenda smiled sweetly and then wrapped her arms around Sharon's neck. "I almost forgot why I came here."

Sharon smirked and then wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. "You mean to tell me that that wasn't the reason?"

Brenda flushed. "I came here to give you that book of yours." Brenda pecked Sharon's lips. "But, that was a good thank you for my kindness," she said sweetly.

They stood there in each other's arms for a while, just listening to the sound of their breathing and feeling their hearts beat. They were content with each other, they both found comfort in these rare moments and made sure to hold on to them.

"Let's go to bed," Sharon murmured into Brenda's ear.

"Tired already?"

"I didn't say we had to sleep," Sharon husked.

Brenda moaned and then raised an eyebrow. She grabbed on to Sharon's hand and pulled her to the bedroom. Sharon giggled at her urgency and that made Brenda smile. She pushed the door open, pushed the giggling woman to the bed and began to undo her all over again.

That, after all, was what they did best.

THE END!


End file.
